1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game call device that produces sounds that imitate the sounds of a wild turkey's call. More particularly, the invention relates to a box call having a plurality of replaceable soundboard inserts and a lid assembly having a plurality of striker members that are selectively combined to produce sounds that imitate a turkey's call.
2. Description of Arguably Related Art Including Information Disclosed 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98.
Game call devices, such as box calls, are hunting accessories that may be used to attract wild game toward the user. Some wild game, for example, turkeys (including without limitation gobblers, hens, other wild turkeys, or other comparable avian), may not respond to the sounds produced by a particular game call device. Some reasons a turkey may not respond include, without limitation, the turkey's individual personality and gender, the breeding cycles, the time of year, the weather conditions, and the terrain. To effectively increase the chances of a turkey responding to the user, the user typically must bring several different box calls to the field to produce various sounds. The term “field” refers to any location for used hunting and/or observing wild game, preferably turkey. It is often cumbersome for a user to carry more than one box call device in addition to the other hunting gear and accessories typically carried.
Generally a box call is a hand-held box or housing having a base, two opposing upstanding end blocks (or end walls), two opposing upstanding side walls, and a lid having a striker member. The base, end blocks, and side walls form a sound chamber. Each side wall includes a soundboard, each of which may be made from different materials, preferably wood. A soundboard may produce a particular sound quality, tone, or pitch that is different or distinguishable from the sound quality or pitch produced by a soundboard made from a different material. Differences in the sounds produced may vary according to different species of wood, variations in wood grains, densities of the wood, and hardness of the wood. The striker member may be a striker or other implement (collectively, the “strike member”) for striking against the soundboard or the top of the side wall. The lid may be pivotably attached to or near the top of one of the end blocks. A user may use multiple box calls in the field, with each box call made from any combination of different materials for the striker member and/or soundboards to produce different sounds.
Generally to use a box call, the user slides the striker member against the top edge of at least one of the soundboards. This friction produces vibrations that are transformed into sound waves that mimic various turkey sounds. Each soundboard may be permanently integrated into the side wall or otherwise temporarily attached to the box call. Some box calls further include soundboard inserts that must be installed or removed with tools. However, carrying and using tools may not be practical while in the field.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0258569 filed by Wade discloses a box member having side walls, a handle portion disposed on one end of the box member, and an inner chamber portion. A lid member is engaged with a top portion of the end wall of the box member and a top portion of the side walls. A removable striker member is also disclosed. At least one insert is insertable into a cavity formed in an outer portion of the bottom of the box member.
U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2006/0252341 and 2008/0020674 filed by Olinde disclose a turkey call that combines the capabilities of a box call and a pot call. The turkey call comprises a striker member, and a box having a closed bottom, an open top, two end walls, and two side walls. Each side wall defines an opening for receiving an insert, with the insert being made from a material different than that used for making the enclosure.
None of the patents or published patent applications listed expressly discloses a game call device, preferably a box call, comprising a housing having a base, two opposing upstanding end blocks, and two opposing upstanding side walls; a lid assembly pivotably attached to (or connected to) one the end blocks with the lid assembly having a lid, at least one of a plurality of striker members and a connecting means for pivotably connecting the lid assembly onto the housing; at least one of a plurality of removable soundboard inserts, wherein each end block, each side wall, and the base further including at least one receiving slot for receiving a soundboard insert, and a fastening means for fastening each insert simultaneously.